


There's a light (at the end of this tunnel)

by seratonation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Holidays, M/M, New Year's Eve, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Steve nor Bucky want to go to the New Years office party but they get dragged along and things happen. Featuring Peggy Carter as Captain America (an indie comic by Steve Rogers), Ex-Revolutionary Blogger Bucky Barnes, and a countdown to first kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a light (at the end of this tunnel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilswhore_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a short thing and it turned into 1600 words of fluff. Written for Shannen who came up with the idea. \o/

“Nat why are you making me do this,” Bucky said, fixing his hair one more time in the mirror.

“My work doesn't do parties,” she said, “this is my one chance to wear my Christmas hat.”

“Christmas is over,” he said, frowning at her reflection, “and that’s not a Christmas hat it’s a flower crown made of tinsel.” 

She was standing by the door, arms crossed. She looked ready to kill someone despite the silver and green tinsel crown in her hair, and that someone could very likely be him if he didn't get a move on.

He sighed and stood up straight. Natasha had promised him pancakes tomorrow and there was bound to be lots of booze there, at least. 

***

Steve turned to Sam and pulled a face. “I spend enough time with these people on normal days,” he said, “I don't see why I have to spend my day off with them as well.”

“It’s a bonding experience,” Sam replied, “think of it like networking, if you want to get anywhere you have to suck it up and deal with it. You can’t rely on your good looks forever.”

“Sam” Steve said, clenching his jaw. 

“Don't you do the jaw thing at me, I have to go just like you do.” 

Steve forcefully unclenched his jaw and breathed through his nose. 

“Good,” Sam said, his hands on Steve’s shoulders, looking him in the eye, “now, we went last year remember? And it was fine, we survived. We can do it again.”

“And if it gets too bad-”

“We can leave, any time.”

Steve nodded. He knew all of this, but it was good to hear it out loud. 

***

When Bucky walked in with Natasha on his arm he could feel all the eyes turn to them. Natasha dug her fingers into his elbow and directed him deeper into the room, straight to the snack table for some punch. 

He looked around and rolled his eyes at the decorations. “They couldn't even take down the Christmas decorations.”

“Shut up,” she said, “it’s New Years, don't you want to start the new year on a good note?” 

“I guess,” he replied, “but I don't mind ending it on the same note it’s been on since we started.”

“Stop being so grumpy,” she said, “you moved back to New York, started a new job, you’re doing great.”

“And my only friend drags me to parties I don't even want to go to,” he groused. 

“You’re not gonna make new friends moping at home,” she insisted, “this is where we mingle, who do you know by name, we should say hi and then work our way to your boss.”

“Oh god,” he whined, “I don't want to make nice with Pierce, he’s so weird.”

“And yet, still your boss. You can’t come to the party and not make nice.”

“What if I don't want to make friends with my co-workers, did you ever think of that?” he asked.

“Tough shit,” she said, “let’s get started.”

***

Steve knew if he was alone he would have turned and gone home before he even walked through the door. Instead he followed Sam through and tried not to meet anyones eye. They made it to the snack table just as a couple he’s never seen walked away. 

He declined the punch Sam offered and went for this strange looking finger food that looked like it should be meat but was labelled vegetarian. It was green on the inside and had a nice crunch to it so he finished it and took another one.

“Come on,” Sam said, “let’s find Fury and network.”

Steve pulled himself together and followed Sam to where Fury was standing talking to a couple of guys who looked like accountants. It was bad enough they all wore suits at work, why would anyone want to wear one outside of it. 

When they approached one of them turned to him and his eyes widened. “Steve Rogers,” he said, putting a hand out for Steve to shake, “I’m Phil Coulson, I’m a big fan of your work.”

Steve felt himself blushing. “You’ve seen my ads?”

“Oh, yes, but I meant your freelance stuff,” he said, “the Captain America comic is amazing, Peggy Carter is really inspiring.”

Steve felt his blush deepen but before he could reply they were interrupted. 

“Nick Fury?” 

They looked around and he saw the couple from earlier, the ones he didn't recognise. But now that he saw the man’s face he realised he _did_ know him. 

“Natasha Romanov,” Fury was saying, shaking her hand, “what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here with James,” she said, “you know what the Widow program is like.”

Fury replied but Steve stopped listening. He couldn't take his eyes off James. He doesn't look like that at work, then again the almost transparent t-shirt and vintage looking blue blazer were not really work attire. Steve found himself itching for a pencil.

“Steve, right?” James asked, smiling at him, “I’ve seen you around the office, what do you do?” 

Steve blanked. What was his job? Sam nudged him in the ribs and it started his brain back into motion. “Advertising, I’m part of the advertising team.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” he said, “I just started a couple of months ago, on the writing team.”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded, “I’ve seen you around the office with Rumlow.”

James made a face. “Yeah, Rumlow is okay,” he said, and looked away.

Steve tried to hide his smile. “Yeah, he’s something alright.”

James outright laughed. “So you’ve been here a while?” 

“Yeah,” Steve said, “I’ve been here three years,” he looked around to see they were standing alone, then turned back to Bucky, his voice getting lower. “It was supposed to be a temporary job but,” he shrugged, “the pay is good, the works not too hard, and it gives me enough time to do other things.”

“Like that Captain America comic Phil mentioned?” 

“Yeah,” he said, ducking his head, “it’s just something I started, but it turned out to have a small following.”

“That includes one of our co-workers,” James said, smiling, “what are the chances.”

“I know, right?” Steve said, grinning, “but I appreciate it, really, when I started the publishers all told me it wouldn't sell, so it’s all self published.”

“And you’re obviously doing well,” James said, “Do you think about changing careers?”

“Not really,” he replied, “it’s not doing well enough that I could survive off of it, you know? And this is a good job, I enjoy it.”

“It’s comfortable,” James said. 

“For now,” he said, smiling. He was getting self-conscious with the focus on him so he changed the subject. “What about you, what were you doing before this.”

“I was in Russia,” he said, “I was reporter for an online blog.”

“Oh? What kind of blog?” 

It was James’s turn to blush. “We were called the Howling Commandos,” he said, “we were fighting against Putin, my pen name was Bucky Barnes.”

Steve’s eyes widened in recognition. “You wrote that article about LGBT rights!” he said, “he- you stopped writing six months ago, I thought something must’ve happened to you.”

“No, nothing so serious,” he said, “I was injured, I lost an arm.” he shrugged, and held up his prosthetic hand. 

Steve raised both eyebrows but resisted his first reaction. “There’s a story there,” he said instead. 

“There is,” Bucky said, then smirked, “Maybe I’ll tell it to you sometime.”

Steve smiled. “I’d like that,” he said, “so is that why you left?”

Bucky tilted his head. “Sort of,” he said, “I needed a fresh start.” He left it at that but Steve wanted to know so much more. He found he wanted to get to know Bucky, not the journalist but the man standing in front of him, looking tightlipped and sad.

“Sorry,” he said, “I didn't mean to bring up-”

“No, it’s okay,” he said, “we just met, I don't want to unload all of this on you-”

“I don't mind, actually I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee sometime,” Steve said all in one go, “I’d like to get to know you and this doesn't seem like the right place-”

He was interrupted by someone counting down from ten, the whole room joining in and by seven he was looking at Bucky and wondering if he could get away with what he was thinking of doing. They didn't get to one before Bucky leaned forward in a rush and pressed his lips to Steve’s.

Steve flailed his hands for a moment, the peoples cheering fading around him. He finally settled his hands on Bucky’s face, changing the angle for a better fit. Bucky moaned into his mouth so Steve licked at his bottom lip as if for permission before Bucky let him in. It was just getting good when there was a subtle cough beside them. 

They jumped apart to see Bucky’s red headed friend looking between them. “Making friends I see,” she said, taking in Bucky’s swollen, red lips and mussed hair. 

“Something like that,” Bucky replied.

“I’m going home,” she said, “but I hear Steve here has an opening.”

Steve looked at her and then looked behind her to see Sam approaching them, looking smug before sliding an arm around her shoulders. 

“And what have you been doing,” Steve asked him, amused. 

“Networking,” he replied, grinning, “same as you.”

Steve laughed. “I’ll need your keys to get home.”

Sam handed them over. “Have fun,” he said, and turned to leave, “stay safe!” He threw over his shoulder. 

They watched the pair go and he turned to see Bucky watching him. “Natasha was my ride home,” he said to Steve.

Steve held up the keys. “I can drop you off,” he said.

“Or I can just crash at your place?” he said. 

Steve smiled. “Even better,” he replied.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There Is a Light That Never Goes Out (The Pleasure, The Privilege Is Mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199544) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p)




End file.
